


all’s fair in love and sex

by ragingdrumboner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: shun has an idea for how he and junpei can spice up their sex life, though, junpei seems to get more enjoyment out of it than he does.





	all’s fair in love and sex

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  Kinktober 2017 Day 3: **Public** | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength  & Muscles)  
> 
> 
> remember how i said i was gonna fill the hyuuizu tag, well here’s another one lmao 

Junpei would be lying if he tried to say he wasn’t skeptical about this idea when Shun proposed it, but now as he watched him try not to burst out into a red hot blush and squirm in the seat across from him, Junpei was quickly finding himself enjoying this situation.

For awhile, Shun had been finding new ways to ‘spice up their sex life’ he had said, and this was his newest suggestion. A typical date night, dinner and a nice walk in the park, with a vibrator stuck up one of their asses, controlled by the other. Because it had been Shun’s suggestion, Junpei elected that he be the one to wear the toy, not that Shun really seemed to mind that. Though, as Junpei watched Shun try to calm himself, he began to wonder if his boyfriend was starting to regret this idea.

“Starting to regret this yet?” He asked, setting his phone down on the table which held the controls to the toy.

Shun swallowed a calming breath, his eyes shutting for a moment before opening again as he began to get adjusted to the low hum of the toy. “Nope,” he answered, smirking slightly.

Junpei hummed, “well, if it’s ever too much, make sure to tell me, I don’t want this to be a bad experience,” he reminded him. Shun only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“You always worry over me too much,” he huffed, smirking across the table.

“Sorry I want to make sure you have a good time and don’t regret this,” he retorted, raising a brow. 

“Besides,” Shun began, “I can’t imagine this will be too,” he paused, his smirk growing in the way it did when he was about to make a pun, “hard.”

The second the last word came out of Shun’s mouth, Junpei boosted the level of vibrations on the toy drastically, going from a good twenty-five percent to about seventy-five. Shun’s eyes flew wide and he jerked with a gasp, his fingers scrabbling to hold onto the tablecloth. 

“If I hear another pun come out of your mouth tonight, I swear I’ll make you cum right where we are, regardless of the mess and embarrassment, you hear me?” He asked, his voice was firm but he knew that Shun knew it was just apart of the play, even if he did mean his words. Shun only gave a little whimper and nodded, biting his lip and staring down at the table. “Answer me,” Junpei commanded, finger hovering over the up control.

“I-I understand,” Shun grit out, trying to stop himself from shaking apart. Satisfied, Junpei relaxed the controls back to about twenty-five, watching as Shun let out a relaxed sigh.

In all honesty, Junpei didn’t mind the puns all _that_ much, he didn’t find them really funny but he loved Shun so for his sake, he smiled whenever his boyfriend made them. That being said, Junpei certainly wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to use them to torture his boyfriend. Besides, he could tell from the little shiver Shun gave when Junpei’s voice turned firm, that he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

Shortly after Shun relaxed, their waitress came over to take their drink orders. They then began to look at the menu, trying to decide what to eat. Junpei watched as Shun opened his mouth to make a pun about something he saw on the menu, but quickly shut his mouth and thought better of it as he saw Junpei’s hand moved to the controls again. 

When the waitress returned with their drinks, Junpei turned the controls up to fifty percent, hiding his smirk as he saw Shun’s eyes flash and a shiver rip through him. Fortunately, the waitress didn’t seem to notice Shun’s struggle as she focused on Junpei and his order. Junpei turned his attention away from Shun to order, leaving him to figure himself out.

“And for you sir?” The waitress asked, finishing up Junpei’s order as she turned to Shun.

Shun swallowed, “um, yeah, I’ll have uh,” he curled his toes a bit as a particularly hard vibration tore through him. “I’ll just have the spaghetti,” he answered, face flushed. He wasn’t even sure if that’s what he initially decided on, it was just the first thing that came to mind in his hazy and pleasure riddled state. Fortunately, the waitress didn’t seem to notice Shun’s struggles and only smiled at the couple before padding away. 

Junpei smirked as Shun glared daggers at him, but didn’t say anything, not needing to. Junpei only chuckled and took a sip from his water, “you asked for this,” he reminded him. Shun only huffed and blew some hair out of his eyes. “It’s alright, Shun, there’s just the rest of dinner and then our walk in the park,” he told him, chuckling as Shun gave a little groan. He leaned forwards and began to whisper, “and if you’re good, maybe we can find a private spot in the park where I can take that plug out and fuck you senseless.”

Shun bit his lip, unable to suppress the desperate little sound that escaped him. Junpei only smirked and leaned back, enjoying the look Shun was giving him. “Since when did you get so kinky?” He asked, a little out of breath both from Junpei’s words and the pulsing vibrations in his ass.

Junpei gave a shrug, “when you decided to bring your kinks into the bedroom I guess,” he answered, still smirking wickedly. 

The rest of dinner went by quickly, well, it felt like an eternity for Shun even if it wasn’t really. Their food arrived and Shun barely managed to get through his meal, having to stop several times to collect himself, especially when Junpei decided to change the pattern of the toy’s vibrations. Junpei enjoyed watching Shun’s flush deepen as well as the little squirms he gave. 

“You’re so cute when you’re all flustered like this,” Junpei commented, taking another bite from his food as a little squeak escaped his boyfriend caused by what must’ve been a hard pulse from the vibrator.

“You know, most normal people don’t find the suffering of their significant others cute,” he quipped, glaring at Junpei again, pouting when the other only laughed.

“As I keep saying, it’s your fault you’re in this position, and we can stop anytime,” he reminded him. Shun only huffed and took a shaky sip from his water, glancing up when the waitress came over again.

“Any dessert for the two of you?” She asked, blissfully unaware of Shun’s struggles and Junpei’s smugness. Shun shot a look at Junpei that only read ‘you better not’ as Junpei looked towards the waitress. It was tempting to order some dessert and make Shun suffer some more, but Junpei decided to be a little merciful and forgo the dessert. 

“No, I think we’re good,” he told her, catching the sigh of relief that left his boyfriend. The waitress nodded and handed over the check. Junpei quickly paid and got up, a guiding hand coming to rest on the small of Shun’s back as he got up on shaky legs. 

As they walked to the park, Junpei rubbed small circles into Shun’s back, pressing a kiss to the shorter’s head. Shun’s arm came around to grip onto Junpei’s waist, using him to steady his trembling legs. Shun didn’t say much as they walked, but that was fine all things considered.

When they arrived, they began to wander down the winding paths. When they came to a little koi pond, they stopped and watched the fish. It was at that point that Shun spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

“Hey, Junpei, what do you call a fancy fish?” He asked, peering into the water. 

Junpei knew what Shun was about to do, having apparently forgotten about Junpei’s warning from earlier. Well, so be it then. “What?” He asked, sliding his hand slyly into his pocket.

Shun smirked, “so-fish-ticated,” he answered. As soon as he finished, Junpei ramped up the vibrations from the twenty-five he had set them back to for their walk, to a full blown one hundred complete with intense pulses that came in few second intervals.

When the speed changed, Shun gasped and his knees buckled, his hands scrabbling to hold onto Junpei’s shirt. He bowed his head and pressed it against Junpei’s chests, little moans and pants escaping him as pleasure began to overwhelm him.

“J-Junpei...please,” he whimpered, eyes squeezing shut and fingers curling tighter.

“I warned you, this is what happens when you don’t pay attention,” he told him, running his fingers nonchalantly through Shun’s hair. 

The leaner man could only whimper and buck his hips as orgasm quickly began to build up within him. A loud gasp wrenched it’s way out of him followed by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. He felt himself spill into his underwear, cheeks burning with the intensity of it all as well as the embarrassment of losing himself in public. Fortunately, they were alone considering it was getting to be late. Junpei only hummed idly as he watched it all go down, petting through Shun’s hair as he did.

Shun’s shoulders slumped for a second as the aftershocks of orgasm left him, however, it didn’t take but mere moments for feelings of oversensitivity to wash through him. He began to jerk and buck, whimpers escaping him as a mix of pleasure and discomfort coursed through his veins.

“J-Junpei...pl-please, I-I can’t,” he hiccuped, fingers curling and trembling again.

“Alright, alright,” he hummed, turning the toy off and letting his boyfriend slump against him. He glanced around and spotted a familiar clump of tall bushes. They were where he and Shun had gone many times to makeout during high school when both their parents were home, they provided decent enough cover and it was unlikely they would be discovered. Upon seeing the bushes, Junpei tugged his trembling boyfriend over to them.

“Look familiar?” He asked as he pulled Shun down to the ground. Shun looked up, still panting softly, though a soft smile still came to these face.

“H-how could I ever forget the bushes where we spent almost every Saturday night furiously making out because our parents were home?” He purred, looking around the foliage that stretched up around them.

Junpei hummed, “well now they’re going to be the bushes where I fuck you boneless,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Shun passionately. Shun moaned into the kiss and arched up, rolling his hips against Junpei’s. Shun shivered as Junpei tugged his pants down, a soft chuckle as he uncovered his still hard and leaking cock. 

“Such a mess you’ve made,” Junpei murmured before dipping down to lap at Shun’s weeping length. Shun whined and bucked into the taller’s mouth, his fingers coming down to curl tightly into Junpei’s short cropped hair. “You like that baby?” Junpei asked as he pulled away, “you like the feeling of my mouth around you?” He asked, pressing a little kiss to the flushed tip of Shun’s cock. Shun let out a long whine and nodded, mumbling out pleas for more.

Junpei’s fingers came up to curl around the toy still firmly inserted into Shun’s abused hole. Shun tensed beneath him as he slowly tugged it out, his head falling back as he was left empty. Junpei was tempted to tease Shun a little bit more, but his own hardness was beginning to leak and beg for much needed attention, so he decided to do away with that idea for now. 

Wasting no time, Junpei freed his aching cock from his pants and lined up, Shun’s whole still slick and stretched from the toy being nestled inside for the last hour. “Ready for me babe?” He asked, peering into Shun’s dazed silver eyes. Shun only gave a nod and a soft, needy noise. With that, Junpei pressed inside, moaning long and deep as Shun’s heat enveloped him.

It felt so insanely good, to feel Shun clenching and trembling around him, the intensity of it all almost enough to make him cum right there on the spot; but he held off, because he said he was going to fuck Shun senseless and that’s exactly what he intended to do. After pausing for a moment, Junpei withdrew his hips and swung forward, thrusting hard and deep into his lover. Shun let out a shrill cry and arched up, fingers tangling in the grass beneath them. It was then that Junpei began to pound into Shun relentlessly, relishing in the loud and pleasure crazed cries that wrenched their way out of Shun’s mouth.

“F-fuck, f-feels so good Shun, l-like you were made for me,” he grunted, bending over Shun as he thrusted into him, his mouth latching onto Shun’s exposed neck. Shun could only respond with gasping moans, his body jerking with the force of Junpei’s thrusting. 

It didn’t take long for Junpei to find Shun’s prostrate and focus in on it, moaning himself as Shun’s cries became louder and louder. He pressed a kiss to the smaller’s lips, swallowing up the sounds Shun gave with his own mouth. He could feel Shun tensing with the threat of orgasm behind him, and Junpei knew he wasn’t too far behind. Pulling away, Junpei dropped a hand low.

“You wanna cum baby?” He asked, his fingers brushing over Shun’s aching length. Shun only nodded rapidly and cried out when Junpei curled his fingers around his cock. He began to stroke in time with his thrusts, and within moments, Shun was cumming again, white liquid spilling into Junpei’s hand.

As Shun came, he tightened around Junpei in the most perfect way that drove him over the edge. He gave one final, hard thrust and stilled, letting himself spill over into his lover. He groaned and shuddered, chest heaving as he struggled for his breath. Beneath him, Shun made the absolute prettiest sight, his usually sharp, steel colored eyes hazed over with pleasure, his mouth agape and chest rising and falling fast. Junpei reached a hand out and stroked over Shun’s cheek, smiling as his boyfriend nuzzled into the touch. 

“I love you so much, Shun,” he murmured, resting his forehead against Shun’s.

“I love you too…” he breathed, eyes falling shut.

Slowly, Junpei eased out of his boyfriend before sitting back on his haunches. “I believe it’s time to go home now,” he hummed, smiling as Shun only gave a dazed nod. “We need to find something to do with the toy,” he told him, looking to where it rested atop Shun’s discarded pants. “And I don’t think either of us want to put it in our pockets,” he chuckled.

Shun let out a huff, “well I don’t want to put it back in,” he grumbled, opening his eyes again.

“Would you rather carry it for anyone who passes by us to see?” Junpei asked, quirking a brow. Shun sighed and flopped his head back.

“Fine, but if you turn it on, you’re sleeping on the couch,” he threatened.

“I won’t turn it on,” he promised, reaching for it again. He slowly eased it in again, rubbing comforting circles on Shun’s thigh to soothe him. He then helped him back into his pants and then got him standing. “It’s alright, it’s only a short walk back,” he reminded him. Shun nodded and pressed against him.

Sure enough, the walk only took about twenty minutes, a little longer than normal thanks to Shun’s awkward and stumbling walking. But, true to his promise, Junpei left the device off and quickly removed it upon getting inside the house. 

Once the toy and their dirty clothes had been disposed of, and they both grabbed a shower, Shun and Junpei found themselves curled up in bed, pressing gentle kisses to one another’s lips. Shun smiled against Junpei, nuzzling in closer.

“Thank you for indulging me tonight, even if you seemed to get more enjoyment out of messing with me rather than I did with the toy,” he commented, smiling up at his lover.

Junpei smiled down at Shun and ran a hand through his hair, “of course, I’m glad to have made you happy, though I do have to admit, getting you all flustered like that was quite amusing,” he told him, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see how amusing you find it when I do it to you,” he retorted, burrowing into his boyfriend.

“If you do it to me,” he pointed out.

“When.”

“We’ll see,” Junpei hummed, smiling as Shun gave a yawn. “Goodnight Shun, I love you,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Night...love you too…” he mumbled, dozing off. Junpei smiled a little wider and held his lover close, soon following in his footsteps and dozing off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> once again shout out to my dude trevor from my role play group who helped me come up w the inspiration for this fic.
> 
> also, i am doing kinktober for any ships so feel free to send me one [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than) thanks for reading!


End file.
